The present invention relates to a novel structure for constructing a model roadbed for use in model railroading. More particularly, the invention is directed to a structure which can be used to form a model roadbed that allows for a quieter and smoother operation of a model train, and that can be installed without the use of nails.
Railroading enthusiasts and hobbyists of all ages have long enjoyed the challenge of model railroading. One of the challenges faced by these hobbyists is constructing a realistic layout that accurately simulates an actual landscape. The layout will include a pattern for the track on which the train will travel. This pattern may involve elevational changes for the track, to simulate grades, bridges and tunnels. After the layout is designed, it must then be constructed.
In general, railroad transportation involves a locomotive that pulls the rolling stock, which may include passenger cars and freight cars. The locomotive and the rolling stock are supported and travel along a track that is in turn supported by a roadbed. The roadbed is supported upon a subroadbed structure. Thus, in constructing a model railroad layout it is necessary to construct the subroadbed upon which the track is placed. The subroadbed that is constructed must conform to the grades in the layout, and support the track and roadbed that are placed thereon.
After the subroadbed is constructed, a roadbed is typically installed thereon. The roadbed is used to support a model train track, which is secured to the roadbed. After the model track is installed on the roadbed, a ballast material is placed over the track and roadbed. This ballast is typically an aggregate material and is usually installed with an adhesive.
Prior art model roadbeds suffer from a number of disadvantages. First, most prior art roadbeds are constructed from a cork material. This cork material is supplied in a rectangular configuration with a slanted notch cut down the middle thereof. Before the cork roadbed is installed, it must be separated into two strips, divided by the slanted notch. The two original outside edges are then placed toward the middle, so that the roadbed has a pair of slanted side surfaces when it is installed. The cork material must, therefore, be separated and reoriented prior to its installation. The cork roadbeds are thus shipped in rectangular form to protect the angled or slanted edges from crumbling and otherwise becoming damaged. Further, the cork roadbed material dries out over time and can crumble as it ages.
Another disadvantage of prior art roadbeds, and cork roadbeds in particular, is their lack of sound deadening properties. When a cork roadbed is installed, and a track is placed thereon, a model train passing over the track will generate a certain level of noise. It is generally desirable to minimize this noise to as low a level as possible. However, the cork roadbed does not absorb or deaden sound to the degree desired by the typical model railroader.
Prior art roadbeds are also relatively rigid, such as those made from fiber board, wood or cork. These rigid materials do not offer as much cushioning from vibration as is desired by the model railroader. The vibration may also cause the track to move relative to the roadbed, which requires monitoring and maintenance. Further, the vibrations add to the noise caused by the train traveling upon the track, which is disadvantageous as discussed above. Finally, the vibration may cause a train traveling upon the track to derail. Derailments are undesired as they must be tended to and may cause damage to the surrounding layout. Elimination or reduction of vibration will therefore allow the model train to more smoothly travel upon the track.
The relative rigidity of prior art roadbed also does not accommodate irregular support surfaces for the roadbed. Therefore, particular attention must be paid to the subroadbed, or support surface, to ensure that it is as flat as possible to ensure that the roadbed, and the track, can effectively be attached thereto.
The model layout that is designed will almost always have sections which contain a curved track. Therefore, the roadbed that is used must be able to curve to conform to the curves in the layout. When a cork roadbed is used, and the roadbed needs to be curved, the roadbed is first soaked in water. It is necessary to soak the cork roadbed in water to allow the roadbed to conform to the desired curve without cracking or crumbling. This process adds to the time needed to build a layout, and also requires additional attention to ensure that water does not come in contact with any surfaces which may be damaged by moisture.
Other prior art roadbed materials which are used are also problematic when forming a curved section of roadbed. For example, when a wooden roadbed is used, a curved section can be formed only by purchasing and using a preset curve of a preset radius. This limits the model railroader in the layout that can be constructed. Another prior art roadbed is made from a rigid, fiber-board material, sold under the tradename HOMOSOTE. When forming a curved section of roadbed using this fiber-board material, the roadbed must be formed by using discrete segments. This adds to the time and difficulty necessary to create the roadbed.
Therefore, a structure is needed that can be used to quickly and easily create a relatively lightweight roadbed on a model train layout that deadens the sound of a model train passing thereover and that absorbs the vibrations from a model train passing thereover. Further, a roadbed is need that can be curved without soaking the roadbed in water. Still further, a roadbed is needed that is made from a material that allows the roadbed to be shipped in a shape and form useable by the model railroader without further manipulation.